Convinced
by Samxo15
Summary: Why Cal believes Chloe when she says that she loves him.


_'Cause I bought a brand new jumper  
And I hoped you won't be written me.  
You smile and say you like it  
But girl you're not convincing me_

Chloe's honesty had always been something Cal loved about her. From the second they met on a cruise through the Mediterranean, he knew there was more to her than just her gorgeous looks. When he first saw her one night at a formal dinner, her long, wavy blonde hair was in a low side ponytail and she was wearing a pretty white sundress.

He wasn't sure what it was about him that caught her eye, but as he leaned against the bar admiring the people muddling about the dining area, he and Chloe made eye contact. The minute she saw him, she excused herself from a conversation with a beautiful dark-haired girl and a dark-haired man and made her way over to him.

"Hey there." Chloe had said before ordering a glass of wine from the bar.

"Hello." Cal replied in his thick English accent.

"Wow, your accent is pretty hot. What's your name, cutie?" Chloe immediately said, causing a chuckle to erupt from Cal's throat, wondering if she was a wee bit tipsy or if such an honest response was normal for her.

_'cause I love your honesty  
__You hate the color of my bonnet  
Love you told me my wallpaper makes you want to vomit  
Girl change the channel nothings on it  
That's alright with me_

"Cal. Cal Vandeusen. To what do I owe this pleasure Miss....?"

"Carter. Chloe Carter." Chloe replied with a flirtatious smile.

"A beautiful name for a beautiful lady. Who are you here on the cruise with?" Cal asked conversationally.

"One of my best friends, Trish, and her boyfriend Henry are right over there, and her family, and then my family, too. We go way back. What about you?" Chloe said, indicating with her eyes the dark-haired couple she had left to come and talk to him.

"I'm actually on board with my whole family to celebrate my grandmother's 90th birthday." Cal said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

Chloe, finding him adorable, let out a small laugh before she set down her wine glass and gave Cal's hand a small tug to lead him to the dance floor.

_She's as honest as can be__  
That's why I'm convinced  
When she says that she loves me_

They had spent the rest of the cruise getting to know each other better, and have been inseparable ever since. That's why Cal ended up here, on Harper's Island, with Chloe for the wedding of Trish Wellington and Henry Dunn. That's how, after two years, Cal had finally found out that Chloe wanted him to be more impetuous. That's also how Cal had grown jealous of every man who looked at Chloe, but mostly that Chris Sullivan. Sully. Whatever his name was.

He wasn't afraid to admit it; Cal was feeling unappreciated. He felt like he was losing Chloe because he was too careful, too planned out. He figured she would actually be happier with Sully, a man who looked like he would do whatever he wanted whenever he wanted to. He was second-guessing his choice in asking Chloe the most important thing he would ever ask. He feared she would say no, and that he was no longer what she was looking for.

As far as Cal was concerned, coming to this island was the worst thing that had ever happened to him and Chloe.

_A half an hour in the mirror to show that I care,  
Looks at me laughs, what have you done with your hair.  
She won't compare with anyone I've met so far  
Never met someone so sharp, yet so blunt_

He had felt terrible after scaring Chloe like that in the water the first night, and he had felt even worse when she threw his trousers into the ocean and the ring fell out. He felt stupid when he realized that Sully had lied, that there wasn't a team mistake, and that he had just given Sully a one-way ticket straight to Chloe for an entire day. He felt even more stupid when he set off in the woods to go after Chloe by himself, in his drunken state, and got caught in the trap.

He grew more hatred for Sully when he discovered Cal, hanging upside down from a tree, took the map from the ground, and promised he'd be back soon with help. Soon apparently meant enough hours for Cal to end up unconscious. But Cal couldn't help but feel triumphant when he came to and Chloe's face was the first thing he saw. And he couldn't help but feel triumphant about that night, because he knew that everyone in the hotel knew what went on there. And he couldn't help but feel absolutely joyous when he got Sully back with the help of his darling Chloe.

Cal had never felt more proud of Chloe than after she put on the performance of 'the other woman' to get her engagement ring back. He was simply blown away by how brilliant of an actress she was, and how much she could really get away with.

That was also something he worried about; what Chloe got away with. Cal always felt jealous when Chloe flirted with other men, even if he knew she only did it because she loved the attention. It made him nervous to think about what she was doing when she wasn't with him, because it seemed like she could so easily get away with cheating on him. Of course, he knew that she truly did love him, because she was the most honest person he had ever met. She had never told a single lie to him. So when she told him that she loved him, he really did believe it. Every single time.

_She's as honest as can be  
__That's why I'm convinced  
When she says that she loves me_

That was the reason why he risked his life to save hers. He gave the engagement ring to Chloe, promising he'd return to get her off of the island, and went with Sully, the man he despised, to go check on the sailboat. Just to save Chloe. Though it did bring Cal and Sully closer together, there was no sailboat. No way to get Chloe off the island.

Chloe was the sole reason Cal would've gone down in those creepy prohibition tunnels. If those tunnels brought him to her, he'd search them for the rest of his life. When he found Chloe and proposed, and she accepted, he had never felt happier in his entire life. Even when Wakefield appeared with his boarding knife, he still felt joy at the fact that Chloe was willing to spend the rest of her life with him. She loved him, just like she had always said.

And then he risked his life for her one last time. He hoped with this last try, Chloe would be able to escape the sociopath that was merely feet away. As far as Cal knew, his last try at saving her had succeeded, and Chloe did escape Wakefield. Just not in the way he had hoped.

_'Cause she's as honest as can be  
That's why I'm convinced  
When she says that she loves me_

* * *

**I'm not really sure how I feel about the end product of this story, but I love Cal and Chloe so I kinda just decided to bust this quick little fic out. Let me know if you like it! The song in italics is Convinced by Tom Felton.  
**


End file.
